


Friends4ever

by murmeltearding



Series: Wrench the Lover [4]
Category: Original Work, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Comfort Food, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hormones, M/M, Making Up, PMS, The Great British Bake Off References, tank wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Phil and Alex have a fight. Wrench gets them to make up again.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wrench the Lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836244
Kudos: 1





	Friends4ever

“Will you stop it with the sighing already?” Phil muttered, elbowing Alex where she lounged next to him.

Alex sighed again. “I can’t… everything is so…” she couldn’t find either the will or the words to finish her sentence and hugged herself instead.

“Can we at least turn this off?” He pointed at the TV where T _he Great British Bake Off_ was playing. “You’re not even watching!”

“Of course I’m watching!” Alex looked up from her phone for a couple seconds before focusing back on the smaller screen.

Phil rolled his eyes and took up his tablet again. He had recently gotten into playing _Tank Wars_ and hadn’t had done much of anything else in a couple days.

“Can you turn the sound down a bit? I can’t even understand what Karen is dealing with!” Alex muttered, not bothering to look up from her phone.

“Nu-uh!” Phil shook his head. “I need to hear the enemy approach.”

Alex groaned. She pulled up her knees and put her chin on top, hugging herself some more.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Phil said.

“Nothing, just…” Alex vaguely gestured.

“Stop being so melodramatic, for god’s sake!”

“I’m not being melodramatic, just sad… you wouldn’t understand…”

“Yea, because I don’t have any problems, or what?”

“Damn right! I mean… look at you!”

“You’re a fucking ass sometimes, you know that?” Phil muttered, moving to the other end of the sofa so his legs were towards Alex.

“Yea, same…” Alex pulled a blanket over her and kicked it off again. She was too cold to not have a blanket and too warm to have one. “Do we have anything to eat?” She got to her feet.

“How would I know?”

“Yea, how would you know… you never do the grocery shopping, all you do is eat the stuff Wrench and I buy…”

“Yea, but you guys never do the laundry, so I guess that makes us even.” Phil said, not even looking up at Alex.

“You do laundry like once every two fucking weeks!”

“Are you kidding me right now? I do laundry like twice a week!”

“And I do the grocery shopping and the cleaning and the cooking…”

“We eat takeout six days of seven! What’s your problem, Alex?”

Alex sighed. “Nothing…” She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, unenthusiastically looking through the stuff they had. Nothing tickled her fancy and she sat down on the kitchen floor with a groan. The tiles were cold and hard under her ass and the cabinet handles poked her back.

She leaned forward and buried her face between her chest and her knees.

“Can you get me some pudding while you’re there?” Phil called.

“Get your own damn pudding!” Alex muttered, not looking up.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Phil called out and got to his feet. “You’re fucking unbearable when you are like this!” He stomped towards Alex and ungently pushed her to the side with his lower legs so he could open the fridge.

“Stop kicking me!” she called out and elbowed him against the knee.

“If you weren’t constantly being in the way, I wouldn’t have to!”

“Where would you have me then, oh mighty Phil?” Alex exclaimed, gesturing around the small kitchen.

“When you’re acting like this, anywhere but here,” he muttered, slamming the fridge door shut. He didn’t notice Alex’s elbow was in the way.

“Oww! You fucking ass!” Alex cried out. Tears shot into her eyes and she punched his thigh in anger.

Phil jumped out of her reach. “Fuck I’m sorry! Stop hitting me!” He rubbed his thigh where she had hit him. “Why are you in such a fucking bad mood?”

“Because you keep antagonizing me!” Alex screamed. She got to her feet, rubbing her elbow… and slammed her head on the cutlery drawer Phil had left open. “You did that on purpose, you fucking ass!”

“I did no such thing!” Phil hastily made his way out of the kitchen, pudding in hand.

“Of course you did! I fucking hate you!”

Neither of them had heard the front door being unlocked. “Whoa! What’s happening?” Wrench called, having only heard Alex’s last words. His voice changed from synthesized to human as he took off his mask.

“Alex is being a bitch!” Phil said, not bothering to stop.

“Phil is trying to kill me,” Alex said at the same time, sinking down to the kitchen floor again and rubbing her shoulder. Tears flowed freely down her face and she didn’t bother hiding them.

Wrench came into the kitchen and sat down next to her.

“What happened?” he said, placing a gentle arm around her.

“Phil slammed my elbow in the fridge door and then attacked me with the cutlery drawer,” Alex sniffled, letting Wrench pull her against him.

“Sounds like him.” Wrench whispered, slowly patting her head as she buried her face against his chest.

“So you’re on her fucking side?” Phil’s head appeared in the doorway to the kitchen again.

“Of course!” Wrench called out, wrapping his legs around Alex too.

“You’re supposed to love us both equally!” Phil said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You can’t take her side!”

Wrench raised an eyebrow. “When you’re the one sitting on the floor, crying, I’ll take your side. Chill out, Phil!”

Phil moved out of their sight and they heard one of the kitchen chairs toppling over. “Fucking hypocrites!” he mumbled.

Alex snuggled against Wrench that much harder.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“Nothing…” Alex whispered.

“Is it that time of the month again?” Wrench asked.

Alex hesitated for a second as she counted the days in her head. “Probably,” she finally admitted.

“So this will be over in a couple days…” Wrench said.

Alex sighed. She hated herself when she was like this, but she simply couldn’t help it.

“You want me to get you some ice cream?” Wrench whispered. “Or run you a bath?”

“No.”

“What else?”

“Nothing… just… this!” Alex squeezed him a little harder.

Wrench chuckled. “Alright.”

+++

For a while the sound of Phil’s game was the only thing that broke the silence. He had turned off the TV as soon as Alex had left the living room.

“Hey… my leg’s falling asleep,” Wrench muttered after a little while longer of sitting on the floor. He shifted and Alex looked up at him, nuzzling his face with her nose and pressing the gentlest of kisses to his cheeks and nose and mouth.

“How do I deserve this?” he whispered, leaning back so he could stretch his legs.

Alex shrugged. “Just for being who you are.”

“You wanna continue showing me how amazing you think I am in the bedroom or something?” He grinned.

Alex mirrored his expression and pressed another kiss to his lips, a little less soft this time. She pushed her hands under his shirt and let her fingers trail over his stomach and chest, taking the shirt up with her and pulling it up over his head.

She stopped kissing him just long enough to get rid of his shirt and then focused back on his mouth and down towards his jaw and neck, wandering down over his flat chest and towards the rolls of skin that formed from the way he was sitting. She paid special attention to the spot right below his navel where a soft trail of hair vanished into his pants.

“Hmm…” Wrench made and leaned back as far as the small kitchen allowed, lifting his arms up to fold them behind his head, eyes closed.

An angry cry from Phil made Alex tense up. She balled her fists and slowly counted to five inside her head, staring straight ahead. To no avail. “Can’t you fucking stop playing that idiotic game for a single fucking second?” she called.

“Mind your own damn business!” Phil shouted back.

Something inside Alex’s head snapped.

She forgot all about Wrench and got to her feet. Her whole body tensed up as she and stomped into the living room. “Turn that fucking noise down!” she screamed.

Phil looked up at her from the sofa where he had lay on his stomach, tablet in front of him and, grinning, turned the volume up even more.

Alex reached down and tried taking the tablet from him. Phil held on to it and wouldn’t let go.

“What the fuck are you doing? You’re acting like a bunch of children!” Wrench called, doing his best to step between them and make them let go of the tablet. “And I hate children!”

Alex let go of the tablet so sudden, Phil almost hit himself in the face with it.

“Stop antagonizing him,” Wrench barked at Alex and, turning towards Phil, “And you put on your damn headphones!” He took the big noise cancelling studio headphones from the table and tossed them at Phil.

Alex made a face at Phil and stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her. Wrench had never before talked to her like that. What was he thinking? Didn’t he realize the sound of those tanks exploding was like needles stabbing into her ears?

She crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over herself.

A minute or two later, the door was pulled open and someone stepped inside.

“Leave me alone,” Alex muttered into her mattress.

“You sure?” Wrench said.

“Yes.”

“You really sure?” and then, in a lower voice, “you have to look at me or this won’t work.”

Alex pulled her blanket away just enough so she could look at Wrench. He was suggestively unbuttoning his jeans, and dryhumping the air before him, grinning at Alex.

“Meh…” Alex made.

“Damn, I was sure that would work…” Wrench muttered, sitting down on her bed.

“I got the worst cramps,” Alex said, pulling the blanket over her face again. “And Phil is a cramp in the butt too!”

“Nah, he’s just himself.” Wrench said. Alex felt him shift and suddenly he was on top of her.

“What are you doing?” she groaned.

“Being adorably silly so you’ll feel better. Is it working?”

Alex snorted. “No.”

“Damn… what else could I do?” Wrench said, thinking out loud for Alex’s benefit. “Maybe…” he crawled upwards so his full weight was on Alex’s chest and face.

“Maybe if you did this naked…” Alex’s voice was muffled from him pressing down on top of her.

“I thought you were having cramps!” He rolled off of her and pulled down the blanket so they could look at each other.

“Yea, but… you’re being so adorably silly, I almost forgot about them for a second.”

“I know how I could make you forget about them for a solid minute!” Wrench got up and pulled down his pants and boxers so he was standing before her stark naked.

Alex laughed out loud. He wasn’t even erect yet. His making circles with his hips was… quite fun to look at. Wrench changed his moves and jumped up and down, doing a couple jumping jacks.

“Stop it or I’ll never be able to have sex with you again!” Alex laughed.

“No, we can’t have that!” Wrench stopped and climbed into bed again. “You feeling better?”

“Yea,” Alex whispered, kissing him.

“Good.” He kissed her back and they made sweet sweet love.

+++

Wrench had fallen asleep next to her almost as soon as they were done, as he always did after sex; snoring softly.

“Yes?” Alex whispered.

“Are you decent?” Phil asked, voice muffled by the door.

Alex reached for her shirt where it half hung off the bed and put it on. “Yes,” she said.

The door opened and Phil came inside, slowly, carefully, looking around like a startled deer. “It stinks like sex,” he said.

“Yea, because we had sex,” Wrench muttered, rolling over so he faced in Phil’s direction.

“Figures…” Phil placed the paper bag he’d been carrying on the bed and went to open the window. The noises from the street a couple floors down filled the room, but the fresh air felt nice… as did the smell of Chinese food from the paper bag.

Wrench sniffed the air a couple times and sat up. “Did you bring Wan Tan?”

“Did I bring Wan Tan? What kind of question is that? Of course I brought fucking Wan Tan! Why else would I make the trip through half the city?”

Wrench dug into the bag and triumphantly pulled out a small Styrofoam container.

Alex awkwardly swallowed and looked at Phil from downcast eyes. “I’msorry,” she mumbled without looking him in the eye.

“Yea… me too,” Phil said, holding a dish with fried rice towards her.

“Did you just make up?” Wrench asked, oblivious to the awkwardness of the encounter.

Phil and Alex exchanged a glance and slowly started nodding, smiles filling both their faces as Phil distributed napkins and chopsticks.

“Woop woop!” Wrench made. “That calls for Plum Wine!” He freed himself from his blanket and got up, only to come back half a minute later with a bottle of overly sweet, Plum Wine and three glasses. He sat down on top of the blanket this time, not bothered in the slightest by his state of undress, and started pouring drinks for everyone.

They feasted. In Alex’s bed. Naked, dressed, half dressed, as friends ought to.

#friends4life


End file.
